New Planet Plant
This article is about the planet in ''Dragon Ball GT. For the original planet, see Planet Plant or for the planet in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, see New Planet Vegeta.'' New Planet Plant, also called Planet Tuffle (ツフル星, Tsufuru-boshi) or Tuffle Planet, is the name given to the planet that Prince Atem wishes for in Dragon Ball GT. He wishes for an exact replica of the original Planet Plant, before the Saiyan-Tuffle war began. Overview Using the power of the Dragon Balls, Atem resurrects the Tuffle home world right in orbit at the star Alpha H-Z. He, Teana and Jono then begin to transport Zeshin, Bun and the other orphans of the Mirror spaceship and Pigero and his follower orphans to New Plant, in hopes of creating a new Tuffle empire with Atem as their ruler. Baby, the Tuffle King's descendant, and his mind-controlled Earthlings came to New Plant to kidnap Teana and take Atem's place as rule of the Tuffles. It is here that he does battle with Goku. During their battle, Goku is easily thrashed around, even as a Super Saiyan 3. As Goku lays defeated, he sets his eyes on Earth II, displaying from a space bridge. This causes him to receive Blutz Waves, sparking his transformation into a Great Ape and then a Golden Great Ape. Goku then goes wild, and destroys everything in sight. It is not until Pan, his granddaughter, calms him down that Goku remembers who he is, which sparks his transformation into Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 proves to be more than a match for Baby, and the evil Tuffle resorts to having Bulma (now his slave) create a Blutz Wave emitting machine, causing the evil Tuffle to become Great Ape Baby. As the battle between Goku and Baby continues, Old Kai uses the Sacred Water to kill off Baby's mind controlling infection, which restores all of Earth's people. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks then arrive on the battle field in an attempt to offer help. Uub, who had been eaten by Baby after his Chocolate Beam had been redirected, suddenly attacks Baby from the inside. Meanwhile, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan give their energy to Goku. Once the process is complete, Goku attacks, and in a few short minutes, Baby is severely injured. The parasitic Tuffle then leaves Vegeta's body, and attempts to escape. However, Goku blasts him into oblivion with a powerful Kamehameha wave. Teana was freed from Baby's prison and New Plant was saved. Because of the wish made by Baby with the Black Star Dragon Balls to recreate New Planet Vegeta, Earth had a mere one year left before it's destruction, and that one year had passed. The Z Fighters then decided to transport all of Earth's people to New Plant, saving them from Earth's destruction. Known residents Video Games New Planet Tuffle is the twelfth and final level in the Game Boy Advance game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Enemies encountered here are Hammer, Dollar, Machine Mutants, big Machine Mutants, and the boss is Baby Vegeta in his final and Golden Great Ape forms. It is a battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *Despite being an exact replica of Planet Plant, the new planet does not appear to have the same gravitational properties from the old planet. If it did, then the gravity should be 10x that of Earth's, meaning many of the humans would have been struggling to stand. *New Planet Plant became a separate planet from New Planet Vegeta. Category:Planets